


Golden Flowers

by ebyf13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Dreams, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, One-Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Sad and Happy, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: [EDITANDO...]Parecía no haber solución a la tristeza de Sans. Pero desde el más allá, Frisk lo observaba con mucho detalle, y su única tarea sería sacarle una sonrisa a su amado esqueleto.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Golden Flowers

Desde la muerte de la humana de tan buen corazón. La vida del centinela había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados por completo. Todo desde que se mudaron a su nueva casa en la superficie. Él mismo consideró que nada sería igual y eso implicaba no verle nunca más su inexpresivo rostro y mucho menos verla cocinando con su hermano Papyrus. Pasarían siglos para él pudiese encontrar la misma bondad como la de ella. Frisk significaba mucho para él.

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron como un simple pestañeo y el esqueleto comediante nunca pudo superarlo. Obviamente era él quién más visitaba su tumba en el cementerio, la cual ya formaba parte de su nueva y no tan productiva "vida diaria" que digamos. Mayormente se la pasaba callado todos los días y sus chistes malos al igual que su sonrisa, murieron. Había perdido la cuenta en las veces que había recibido invitaciones por parte de la pandilla para pasar un rato diferente, pero él solo optaba por negarles secamente y de mala manera, no había nada que se pudiese hacer.

Por el día consumido por la amargura. Por la noche ahogado en la lástima recostado en el Bar de Grillsby's. Quería que la pobre niña estuviera a su lado para acompañarle en todo momento, que ella se riera de sus gracias, que pudiese contemplarla como el ángel que era. Ansiaba contemplar los ojos que tanto ella se negaba abrir cuando estaba viva, tal cual como los había conocido en Snowdin, cerrados.

La estación de otoño había anunciado su llegada, los árboles empezaban a cambiar de color y a dejar caer sus hojas, los animales empezaban a migrar hacia los lugares sureños para pasar el invierno. El calor del verano poco a poco empezaba a ser cegado por las frías corrientes del viento. Las personas junto con los monstruos empezaban los preparativos para las festividades tales como las competencias de calabazas, y buscando decoraciones para Halloween. Como a veces dicen: "Al mal tiempo, buena cara". Dicho lema enfurecía al esqueleto. Ver que la vida de sus compañeros se rehusaba a estancarse por el hecho de perder a la salvadora, llegaba a pensar que cómo era posible que las acciones de la humana parecían desvanecerse en el tiempo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Mientras el mundo a pesar de todo tenía que seguirse moviendo, así fuese con un ser más, o un ser menos. El esqueleto sabía que las leyendas de la superficie declaraban que existía muchas cosas por conocer y descubrir, no obstante, Sans había perdido el interés por ello hace un buen rato.

(...)

Se encontraba el enano monstruo sentado en la banca de un parque solitario, apenas iba saliendo del Bar que siempre solía ir sin preocupaciones de pagar cuentas ya que el señor de fuego, como de costumbre había puesto todo en su cuenta. Teniendo en sus huesos una botella grande de licor ya vacía por la mitad, le dio otro sorbo pero una tos lo aturdió, su cuerpo rechazando cada vez más el sabor fuerte de la bebida, y optó por respirar hondo sin exhalar con las cuencas cerradas, tratando de digerir lo amargo que le sabía todo en general.

**—Idiota, sabes que esto para ti no es bueno.—** Se escuchó una voz desconocida y a la vez algo aguda. Sans deja la botella de lado y miró a todas partes buscando el dueño de esa voz, no pudo ver a nadie. **—¡Saco de huesos, aquí abajo!—**

**—Oh... Solo eres tú.—** Decepcionado desvió la mirada hacia Flowey de manera grosera, evitando contacto visual con la flor. Flowey tampoco estaba tan contento de verlo.

**—Sans, esto es raro hasta para ti.—** El nombrado le llamó la atención la no muy convincente preocupación de la planta, debía mantenerse alerta.

**—Tú no lo entenderías.—**

**—No te sirve de nada hacerte el rudo aquí. Sigo sin creer que esa estúpida humana me perdonase cuando fui tan malo con ustedes y sorprendentemente, aunque parezca difícil de creer, le agarré cariño ¡Es tan desagradable!—** Su centro se agachó. El monstruo más alto no habría sido el único que estaba conviviendo con el vacío. **—Pero no podemos desechar lo que ella hizo por nosotros, nos salvó Sans. Sin ella, aún estuviéramos en ese miserable lugar.—**

**—Si todo esto de ¨¨vivir en la superficie¨¨ implicaba su muerte, hubiese preferido mil veces seguir durmiendo en mi puesto de trabajo.—** Sonrió irónicamente. La mente le empezaba a jugar sucio, lanzando recuerdo tras recuerdo de la difunta. El pecho se le contrajo de repente. Las cuencas se le oscurecieron e incontrolables lágrimas salían de ellas, parecía agua goteando de un pozo negro sin fondo, sentía la necesidad de desahogarse a costa de sollozos que cada vez se hacían más constantes y más ruidosos, de la vergüenza se cubrió con ambas manos su cráneo.

**—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!—** Se le hacía tan familiar, Flowey lograba verse a él mismo en otra vida con la misma situación. Sus viejas memorias lograron sacarle el lado sentimental que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar.

**—¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN LO SIENTO!!!—** Arrugó su centro con tristeza.

Con las cuencas en ese estado tétrico, el esqueleto echó un vistazo a sus manos esqueléticas. Una aura azul con amarillo se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo, apretó el agarre de la botella y con sus fuerzas la mandó hacia el suelo, de inmediato esta se partió, dejando en libertad el líquido de adentro, se dispuso a caminar lejos en la misma dirección en la cual se empezaba a ocultar el sol.

**—¡¿A dónde vas?!—** Para cuando Flowey se formuló la pregunta en voz alta, Sans ya estaba a una distancia considerable. El monstruo suspiró y se volteó para ver la silueta de la flor a lo lejos.

**—Iré a visitarla.—**

Y así fue.

(...)

Una tarde después se apareció en medio del anochecer colgado de colores anaranjados y púrpuras, traía consigo un ramo de flores doradas. Las mismas se habían convertido en sus favoritas ya que daban alusión a la belleza de la pequeña Frisk. Estaría dispuesto a entrar al silencioso lugar repleto de leyendas que ya había escuchado e ignorado sobre los curiosos sucesos que pueden pasar relacionados con la gente muerta. Mientras él caminaba, podía ver las distintas lápidas con textos estampados en cada una. Muchas mostraban años de antigüedad, otras ya tenían su tiempo de estar ahí, otras no tenían ni días de estar allí. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos sobre las hojas y la tierra húmeda, los aires se condensaron y una niebla se formó en los alrededores, dándole un aspecto un tanto fantasmal pero él ya había visitado ese lugar antes de esa forma, nada de qué preocuparse. De pronto se escuchó un crujido que lo sobresaltó un poco, había pasado un rato y suspiró creyendo que no era nada pero el ruido se repitió, el monstruo miró a todos lados con algo de impaciencia y lo volvió escuchar. Se hartó.

**—¿Quieres que te pague una cita con el psicólogo? Porque si sigues a gente desconocida, debes tener una sobredosis de calcio en la cabeza.—** Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dicho un terrible chiste y se había reído del mismo. Dirigió la vista hacia una lápida cercana y pudo ver que era solo un gato negro callejero. El monstruo gruñó con fastidio, el animal sobre la lápida hizo un maullido raro y grave, como si estuviera enfermo. Sans frunció el ceño y continuó caminando hasta la tumba más preciada de todas, la lápida tenía estampada un dibujo de la humana antes de morir y el típico texto que mostraba la fecha de nacimiento y la de su muerte, acompañado de una frase conmovedora la cual fue mandada a tallar por Asgore.

"Frisk Dremmur, siempre serás recordada por tu valentía y determinación.

La mejor chica humana que todos los monstruos pudieron conocer.

Hasta Siempre."

El esqueleto soltó una mueca triste y colocó las flores doradas que llevaba en sus manos sobre la tierra y se agachó, las manos acariciaron el monumento de piedra con mucho cuidado.

**—Hola Kiddo, ¿Cómo estás?—**

**—Yo estoy muy bien, Papyrus está bien, pregunta por ti a veces, ¿Sabes? Las cosas con Toriel y Asgore parecen mejorar, ahora parecen mejores amigos.—** Suspiró.

**—Undyne y Alphys parecen que se van a casar he...—**

**—El pedazo de lata afeminado se volvió una estrella de televisión. Muffet abrió una cafetería con motivo de las arañas, la gente va mucho allá porque piensan que su estilo es inusual, en el buen sentido. Al igual que Grillsby, que abrió la nueva casa con mucho más estilo.—** El tono de su voz se hacía más bajo con cada frase que decía.

**—Honestamente yo no he hecho nada interesante.—** Se sentó y abrazó la piedra como si él dependiera de ella. **—Kiddo, no sé qué hacer sin ti...—**

Una parte de él se quedó esperando una señal. Dejó de abrazar al monumento y de su bolso sacó un libro y lo empezó a leer recostado por un buen rato.

**—No es sobre física cuántica, ni de chistes, pero este libro me llamó mucho la atención.—** Se ubicó en la página donde él lo había dejado la última vez. **—Se trata sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, nunca creí que esto fuese más interesante que leer Los mejores Chistes volumen cinco. Parece que esta misma especie fue víctima también de su propio egoísmo.—** El ambiente se tornó taciturno.

**—Pero aquí estamos muy bien, parece que los humanos les gusta nuestra presencia.—**

**—No pude decirte que te quería... Mucho...—** Sintió como el habla empezaba a fallar. Una voz que rápidamente pudo reconocer se escuchó a lo lejos.

**—¿Sans?—**

**—¡¿Frisk!?—** El esqueleto parecía algo asustado pero a la vez esperanzado, puso un separador en el libro y se levantó lo más rápido posible mirando a todos lados.

**—Sans, ¿Eres tú?—** La voz con eco parecía calmada y serena. El monstruo se lanzó a correr buscando donde provenían los sonidos, sin darse cuenta se adentró en un bosque cercano que daba al final del gran cementerio. Chocó contra árboles y arbustos, la ilusión ahora era su fuente de energía. Se detuvo en medio de la nada moviendo el cráneo en varias direcciones.

**—Kiddo, no me hagas esto tan difícil.—** Entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento, notó como una flor dorada creció de la nada al frente, seguidamente de muchas más de la misma especie hasta formar una especie de sendero como por arte de magia. Sans optó por seguirlo hasta el final que estaba rodeado de una inmensa iluminación oculta de unas grandes hojas de palma. Con mucha determinación quitó esas grandes hojas de su camino y encontró un riachuelo. Alrededor era como un pequeño ecosistema un tanto azulado repleto de flores doradas que le hacía recordar mucho a Waterfalls.

**—Sans.—** Aquella melódica voz estaba ahí. Frisk estaba ahí sentada en una de las rocas con su expresión única.

**—¡Frisk!—** Eufórico saltó sobre el pequeño riachuelo para acercarse a ella.

**—Si Sans, soy yo.—**

**—¡Pero estás viva! ¡Completamente viva!—**

**—No Sans, no lo estoy.—** La humana pudo sentir como la alegría instantáneamente se desvanecía en el esqueleto. **—Escucha, yo solo vengo a pedirte que vuelvas a ser tú—**

**—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no te entiendo!—**

**—No fue tu culpa Sans, ni la de Papyrus, ni la de nadie. Yo tomé esta decisión.—** Se podía sentir la determinación en sus palabras. **—No quiero que sigas de este modo, necesito al Sans que conozco, extraño oír sus chistes. Quiero que me demuestre lo tan vago que es como cuando lo conocí ¡Quiero que vuelvas a hacer Sanstástico!—**

**—¡No sabes lo mucho que te quiero!—** Un azul cielo se formó en su rostro repleto de calcio y desvió la mirada.

**—Pues, yo quiero que seas feliz.—**

**—¡AGH, QUIERO QUE SEAMOS FELICES JUNTOS!—** Gritó con frustración apretando sus puños.

**—Por eso, me haría muy feliz que vuelvas Sans.—** Ambos habían sido tele transportados al momento en donde una broma inofensiva había iniciado todo. El cuerpo de Frisk lentamente empezó a desintegrarse e inmediatamente la desesperación atacó al esqueleto.

**—¡¡¡Frisk no te vayas!!!—** Él la sostuvo por los hombros como si eso fuera a evitar que ella desapareciera de nuevo.

**—Tranquilo, voy a estar bien.—**

**—¡Acabo de verte, no puedo perderte de nuevo!—**

**—¡Sans! Jamás me perderé. Estaré aquí contigo.—** Sabía que pronto iba a desaparecer y aprovechó en apoyar su dedo índice en el pecho del centinela justo donde el corazón pudiese estar. Sans asintió y la abrazó con fuerza, las piernas de Frisk ya no estaban. **—Solo regálame una sonrisa.—**

**—Pero Frisk.—**

**—Solo una sonrisa...—**

El antiguo experto en ese tema hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para calmar las ganas de llorar en silencio, y forzosamente creó una sonrisa algo torcida. Sans tomó el mentón de la chica y con sus huesos diminutos de la mano trató de abrir su ojo derecho ya que él no perdería la oportunidad de ver cómo eran los verdaderos ojos de Frisk. Con éxito, el esqueleto abrió el ojo de la niña y podía ver que los mismos orbes eran rodeados de un color miel, sin duda había quedado maravillado.

**—Lo más hermoso que pudo existir.—**

Antes de que Frisk se marchase, le plantó un leve piquito en los dientes de Sans, su alma saltaba de alegría. Fue lo último que pudo recordar antes de que otra luz brillante los atrapara a ambos.

Sans despertó en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes de la aparición de Frisk ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿O es que Frisk en verdad había estado enfrente de él? Abrió las cuencas como si se tratase de una pesadilla, se sacudió el cráneo tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. *Saber que esa niña tuvo una aparición conmigo me llena de Determinación*. Notó que había despertado con el puño derecho cerrado, con algo adentro. Lentamente lo abrió y su vista se enfocó en una cadena bastante fina, completamente hecha de oro y como medallita, había un corazón pequeño de rubí.

**—Esta humana sí que está llena de sorpresas.—** Ahora ese pequeño accesorio formaría parte de él por el resto de los días.

Un mes después de la aparición, su ánimo empezaba a curarse. Perdonó a todos sus amigos por tratarlos tan apáticamente. Tuvo una charla con Papyrus ya que en varias ocasiones por culpa de su estado de ánimo le había herido los sentimientos al más alto. Sin embargo, optó por mantener los dientes cerrados en cuanto al tema de la aparición de Frisk.

**—¡Hola kiddo!—** Pronunció el esqueleto con un poco de sequedad pero se encontraba feliz. **—Las cosas mejoraron desde esa aparición, visión o lo que sea. Me disculpé con todos y también con Papyrus. Como recompensa a mi comportamiento no tan sanstástico, le conté tres cuentos para dormir he.—**

El ambiente se tornó en un silencio incómodo, se escuchó un ruido detrás de él, simplemente lo ignoró porque pensaría que era otra vez ese gato negro callejero en busca de molestarlo.

**—H e y , ¿ N o s a b e s c o m o s a l u d a r a u n a c o m p a ñ e r a ?—**

Con emoción se tornó de espalda, pero por un segundo analizó que posiblemente su mente era la que estaba haciendo una clase de alusión extraña, pero en vez de eso, pudo encontrar a una Frisk con sus ojos miel abiertos, mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

**—¡FRISK!—** Saltó sobre ella para casi aplastarla de la alegría.

**—Voy a tener una segunda oportunidad.—** Sans quedó perplejo por el mensaje, después entendió a lo que se refería, y ella le mostró que tenía la misma cadena, su dije de corazón era azulado, como el zafiro.

**—¡La cadena!—** Le señaló y Frisk asintió. **—El mío representa tu alma y el tuyo la mía...—**

**—Mientras tengamos esto presente me permitirán estar con vida—** Los dos conectaron sus miradas, ambos estaban muy felde que pudieran tener otra oportunidad para estar juntos. Sans aprovechó que Frisk estaba a su disposición y puso sus dientes en sus labios.

**—Te amo, kiddo.—** Dijo separándose, mirando a Frisk con el orgullo a mil.

**—Yo también te amo, Sans.—** La pobre chica estaba siendo coronada como la reina del tomate y Sans el rey arándano del momento.


End file.
